


Lucaya Tumblr Prompts - One Shots

by AlixxBlack



Category: Girl Meets World, f/m - Fandom, laya, lucas friar and maya hart, lucaya
Genre: F/M, Very Mild Violence, basically very mild everything, except some seriously intense lucaya shipping, very mild angst, very mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts that I used from a tumblr post:</p><p>1) Maya is sick and Lucas nurses her back to health<br/>1A) My interpretation of the prompt: Lucas is sick, Maya stops by to check on him for reasons she doesn't realize at first.</p><p>2) Maya teaches Lucas how life on the 'street' is<br/>2A) My interpretation of the prompt: Maya teaches Lucas how to live like she does</p><p>3) Lucas and Maya have their first serious fight<br/>3A) Didn't alter anything about this idea at all</p><p>4) Riley plays matchmaker and sets Lucas and Maya up<br/>4A) Didn't need to alter my perception of this one either</p><p>Everything is very short and to the point - but I think for a light read they'll bring you great happiness :):)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucaya Tumblr Prompts - One Shots

** PROMPT 1 **

 Lucas has been out sick for nearly three days. Riley says she called already but Maya finds herself accidentally retracing her steps after school. She had gone to his house last year to work on a history project, so when she shoes up at the front door she realizes that she has no reason to be there this time. Except that she’s worried about Lucas in ways that she hasn’t even admitted to herself yet.

      “Sweet baby girl, what brings you ‘round these parts darlin’?” Lucas’ mother did not hate Maya as many parents seemed to when she went to their houses. Aside from Mr. and Mrs. Matthews there were very few parents who didn’t look at her and think she was a disaster waiting to happen.

      “Lucas has been out and I accidentally showed up here?” Maya questioned herself. His classic country style belle mother just grins and ushers Maya inside. She kicks her shoes off comfortably and can smell fresh blueberry pie cooking.

      And as thought she had read Maya’s mind, the former Mrs. Friar strolls in stating that she used to bake for her husband all the time. The plate has two pieces, “Take one up for the poor boy. He’s been here all day alone and Riley refused to come in case he’s still contagious!”

      “That sounds like good ole Riles. But to be fair, Lucas isn’t back at school! Everyone thinks that he’s got the Bubonic Plague!” Maya shouts as she jogs up the stairs to where Lucas’ bedroom is located. When she walks down the short hall she swings the door open, singing a very poorly made-up-on-the-spot jingle.

      “Ranger Rick, Rick, Rick, got sick, sick, sick, and now he’s stuck, stuck, stuck, like HUCKLEBERRY! HUCKLEBERRY! FIIIII-IIIII-III-I-I-IIIIN! Just hopping along the rii-iii-ii-iiiver-ER-ER-ER!” Lucas rolls over while she’s singing and pulls himself up onto the pillow. There are bags under his eyes and sweat beading on his forehead.

      She walks over with the pie and sets it down on his nightstand where his cell phone was resting. Messages from Riley filled the entire screen providing him with updates about homework assignments and project due dates. “Welcome to mi casa, Seniorita Clutterbucket.”

      A grin grows over her lips effortlessly and happily. For all the name-calling and sarcastic banter, Lucas knows exactly how to interact with her. She appreciates it and has actually felt kind of lonely at school since he’s been out all week. Even amongst her closest friends, Riley and Farkle, there was just an emptiness in between the lines that she didn’t know how to fill until she placed herself snugly next to Lucas in his bed, feet cross and arms flat against her sides. She tilted her head to the side, breathing in his Vix fumes and sleep breath.

      “Staying out for the rest of the week, Sundance?” She says. Lucas rests his head shakily on her shoulder and she instantly tenses up. What is it about Lucas that has her upside down inside out? Her heart is figuratively bouncing off every wall in the room. When he feels her anxiety he lifts his chin and throws on his sideways smile that makes her melt in a way that never had before…

      “Miss me, do ya?” Lucas remarks. Her mind is a complete mess and she forgets to breathe. Eyes are glued to Lucas and the pouty way his eyes are begging her to speak but the way her lips are demanding she keeps her words tightly locked up. Lucas doesn’t want to wait for Maya to speak, drawing her attention back to the conversation that is actually happening, “Maya?”

      A deep inhale. “Do you miss me? Is that why you came here?” What he had asked as a joke initially is a serious inquiry. Maya realizes her silence brought up some suspicion now. He is watching her closely and words sort of just fall out of her mouth. They doesn’t even fall. She’s pretty sure they just begin evaporating form behind her lips.

      “More than I should…” She scrunches her brows, wiggles her lips, and wrinkles her nose. She was going to open her mouth to speak but Lucas surprisingly leans in and presses his nose against hers. Maya is startled but she can’t move. “How sick are you?”

      Lucas leans down and eliminates the gap between their mouths. First it’s just a little peck. They take a tiny breath of air and fall immediately into another kiss, their tongues brushing nervously. “Sick enough that my mom can’t tell that I could have gone back to school yesterday.”

      Maya laughs out loud into his face and they knock their heads together. The giggling gets worse. After that they just talk about all the things Lucas has been missing that isn’t schoolwork, which brings smile after smile to Lucas’ face.

      One week later there’s a repeat of the same events in reverse when Maya has to stay home with the flu…

* * *

 

**PROMPT 2**

      Maya answered the front door because her mom was passed out drunk on the couch and her nan had left long ago. She rubbed her eyes and just made herself go.

      But now she was more awake than ever because she found Lucas Friar standing at her front door with a duffel bag, a suitcase, and his school bag. Oh, and his dorky grin planted right on his lips.

      “What the hell, Hee Haw?” Maya yawns, barely recalling that she is wearing a belly shirt and short shorts. Lucas obviously has noticed too because his grin shifts into more of a gaping stare of confusion. When Maya makes a face at him he turns pink and shifts his eyes to the room behind her.

      “Today’s the start of my Sociology project, remember? I’m moving in for two weeks to experience a different lifestyle from my own…” Maya actually did forget this and now drops her arms to her side. She had already asked her mother and her nan if they agreed to let Lucas do this and they all thought he was just the most perfect gentleman. Naturally, they agreed to let him do it and even said that he had to share Maya’s room. “If you want to live like Maya Hart then you go everywhere she goes.” Fortunately, Nan did say that he couldn’t follow her into the bathroom.

      Maya steps out of the doorway and checks her cell phone. A text from Riley is flashing on the screen reminding her that Lucas was coming to her house and that she was leaving to stay with Smackle. Maya is so happy that she didn’t take this sociology class because clearly it would have been the end of her. “Follow me, cowboy.”

      They walk slowly and quietly to her bedroom. When she walks in she motions to all of the room. He comes in and shuts the door, that dumb grin creeping back up onto his face. Maya just climbs back into her bed, though, and lays down under her coves.

      “Rule number one: sleep until someone makes you get up!” Lucas stands there hands in his pocket as she covers her face.

      “I made you get up.” Lucas remarks.

      “Just get back in your pajamas and tuck in, dude. In the house of Hart we are people of the night.” Maya groans. Fortunately, Lucas just complies. Maya wasn’t watching but only a few minutes later he climbs onto the bed and hovers over her until he is able to yank all the blankets away from her. Maya is lying beneath him as he assesses where to position himself.

      Cold and tired of waiting, Maya snaps, “Just lay down behind me!”

      She snarls at him and he just uses one hand to tip an imaginary hat to her. Unintentionally, Maya’s teeth become fully visible. Lucas lies down right behind her and cozies up to her, arm over her stomach and all.

      “Must you be this close?” Maya questions.

      “To become Maya I must meld with _the_ Maya.” He responds.

      She turns around and looks him dead on. Lucas is straight-faced. His hair is slightly messy and his features are totally relaxed. Maya sees how serious he is being about this ‘Experience life like Maya Hart’ ordeal for his Sociology class. “These two weeks are going to be awful.”

      Lucas shakes his head and holds her tighter.

      “You’ll love me by the time this project is over, Maya Hart. Believe me.”

 

* * *

** PROMPT 3  **

      Maya storms into the boys’ locker room just before the bell rings to dismiss school for the day; she knew that his last class is weightlifting. All day she’d been wondering where Riley was at and it turned out she left school early because Lucas was planning on asking someone else to prom. They had only broken up a week ago! Maya was furious.

      When she storms into the locker room everyone is half dressed. There are even some guys who are struggling to pull towels over themselves. Maya rounds the first row of lockets and grabs Lucas Friar and slams him against the locket furiously.

      “WHAT IS YOUR GAME, BUDDY?” She screams. The ‘Coach’ comes out of his office. Maya frees one hand and points at him with a fire in her eyes. He tells everyone to clear out and chooses to actively ignore whatever drama Maya was creating with Lucas. As people begin filtering out Lucas uses his knee to push Maya far enough away form him that he can pull his shorts all the way up.

      “What do you think you’re doing in here, Maya? Couldn’t you have waited until the school was completely over to deal with your issues?” Lucas is being ungrateful _and_ hateful. Maya pushes Lucas down onto the small ledge. He stands back up and pushes him right back down, quickly placing a foot next to his thigh. Maya leans so far into him that they have to literally be breathing directly from each other’s mouths.

She reels in and almost growls at him, “You broke my girl’s heart after dating for years! You break up with her out of the blue. And now all of the sudden you’re telling everyone you’ve got these romantic plans to ask someone else out…? Are you out of your gourd, cowboy?”

      Lucas opens his mouth but snaps it shut. Maya sees something in his eyes that she’s never seen before: rage. He adjusts and sits on his hands. Since he is holding back Maya just pushes harder.

      “I thought you were different. You were supposed to be this god-like, gentlemanly, breaks-the-mold type of guy. You were that girl’s prince! In you came from your rodeos and your ranches with a Disney personality, stealing her heart before you could even blink. She’s tailed you with her heart on her sleeve!” Maya wants to keep going but she fears that there is nothing to make her point clearer. So she just backs away from him and throws her arms in the air. As she’s walking away she feels such a great disappointment settle on her shoulders she shouts over her shoulder as she approaches the door, “Damn it, Lucas, you were supposed to be Mr. Perfect.”

      Maya hears Lucas get up and bolt to her. Out of habit she spins around and throws her fists up, but Lucas just points at her. He keeps pointing at her until the tip of his finger is pressed against her nose. Maya goes cross-eyed until Lucas accidentally lets a tear fall down his cheek.

      “Of all of things you could have said to me, Maya Louise Hart…” He punches the door behind her. Maya doesn’t even flinch. Instead, puts a hand on his chest. She knows that she’s crossed a line in saying that to him but she won’t budge. Nobody can hurt Riley Matthews and expect her to stand down and let it happen. “You know how I feel about that…”

      Her hand moves form his chest to his neck. As much as she feels like she should apologize she knows that she won’t muster up the right words. Lucas pushes the door open a little. A cool breeze whooshes through the small crack and the voices of bus kids rushing out the adjacent hall fill the locker room.

“Just so you know, Maya, the person I was going to ask to prom was you…” Lucas whispers so softly that neither of them are entirely sure the words were actually said. Maya’s breathe is not sucked from her lungs, but instead punctured repeatedly until her insides feel so deflated that she nearly falls over.

      Unfortunately, Lucas grabs her shoulder, which steadies Maya, and then promptly shoves her out into the hallway, “Go away. I can’t even look at you right now.”

 

* * *

**PROMPT 4**

**At School:**

  Maya is sitting on the front steps of the school sipping her latte. Riley had to go to school early because she was voted Student President for the freshman class. Maya still picks her up in the morning but since Riley gets to school an hour early for the student council meetings, Maya has time to kill. So today she chose to get a cherry spiced latte. It wasn’t the best but it wasn’t the worst either, so she just kept drinking it as she waits for someone else she knows to show up.

      Farkle is also in the student council so he’s not an option. Maya was friends with a couple of the other art kids: Ally, Katie, and Jay. She figured surely one of them would be there early enough to tag along with to breakfast or something. After like fifteen minutes Maya pulls out her phone and starts playing some games on her phone. Even though the Matthews pay for her phone, she downloads free apps from time-to-time for days like this when she has nobody else to turn to…

      Another ten minutes go by and Maya looks around hoping for something to be happening. However, she must have hoped too hard because Lucas Friar comes bounding up from the street with his hands shoved in his pocket and a red rose in his mouth. She finds herself unsurprised when he sits next to her.

      “Rose?” He offers. Maya opens her mouth to decline but he shoves it into her mouth. Before she can reach her hands up he repositions himself in front of her on his knees. She cocks her head to the side.

      “Wawr woo erposses beeb poposink er sumfink?” Maya mumbles with the flower in her mouth. Lucas recites what he thinks he heard back to her…

      “We’re too posse boobs popping ink in the summer dream?” They both start laughing, at which point Maya just takes the rose from her lips and tuckers it behind her ear instead. Maya corrects him and he just shrugs, replying casually as he always does.

      “I think it’s better than proposing.” Lucas then pulls a folded up piece of paper from his jacket pocket. Maya hesitates but she takes it from him. She reads over the words while Lucas repositions himself to sit next to her and reread the letter.

      The next thing that Lucas knows Maya is throwing the rose in his face as well as the ripped up letter. Lucas takes it all and shoves it in one of the empty pockets of his backpack. When Maya is completely out of sight, Riley and Farkle come rushing form the building.

      Riley apologizes that his plan to ‘woo’ Maya didn’t go accordingly to plan. She then slips $5.00 to Farkle who is smiling even though he knows Lucas is frustrated with the outcome. Lucas ends up just shrugging, “She’ll come around right? It’s the most prestigious art program in New York…”

**At the Subway:**

   “Maya, is that you?” Riley calls from a few yards up the platform. She approached Maya who is relaxing on the bench with Crazy Hat. When she catches sight of Riley she tries to get away but Crazy Hat trips her. Riley catches up to her and latches onto her body.

      “You bailed today? Mom need picked up from the diner?” Maya shrugs, nods, and shakes her head at irregular intervals. Then Maya stops and just looks at Riley, who grabs her arms and pretends to have no clue what is really eating at her best friend.

      “I get it – Maya – you don’t want to talk about it. Why don’t you just come to my house for dinner? Auggie found an old board game called Parcheesi in dad’s storage closet. It’ll be great fun!” Maya never really turns Riley down for dinner plans. She hates going home ninety-nine percent of the time. So naturally Maya agrees to go, but that she wants to go home and freshen up first. Riley grins and doesn’t press anything further on the matter.

**At the Svorsky’s:**

  Lucas is sitting with Auggie and Farkle talking. Actually, Farkle is tutoring Auggie in Spanish and Lucas is just studying for some other test. Or at least, this is what he wants everyone to think. Riley knows, though, that he’s freaking out about the fact that Maya wasn’t receptive to the program he got her into… one she’s been talking about for months about applying to enter.

      It was all Lucas’ idea, too. When Riley stopped crushing on him a year ago she started to see something very real forming between her best friends. Lucas would laugh just a little harder when Maya made a joke. And Maya would listen just a little more closely when Lucas would try to explain something in class she didn’t understand. He would buy her an extra milk at lunch for the walk home from the subway, and she’d make him little comic strips depicting his best play in the last football or basketball game he played in… It was just the silly things they did to one another that nobody would notice behind all of the name-calling and petty sarcasm.

      “Lucas!” She shouts.

      “Riley.” Lucas mumbles, pretending to be finishing an important paragraph at the bottom of his biology notes.

      “Lucas!” She shouts again, hoping to get him hyped up.

      “Riley!” Auggie groans, seeing as she’s breaking his concentration as he translates a piece of simple text Farkle has given him.

      “LUCAS!” Riley grabs the edge of the table and nearly screams directly at hime.

      And, of course, Farkle decides to just take things into his own hands. He jumps up onto the seat and salutes the sky with a hand propped gently on his hip, “Farkle!”

      Everyone just shakes his or her head, but Lucas does eventually get out to the booth. Riley asks if Lucas could step outside with her for a moment. Once outside she asks how he’s been doing throughout the day?

      He grumbles incoherent words and then tells Riley that he’ll figure out a way to talk to Maya when she calms down. That’s when she plays her card, her comforting friend card that always draws people into her silly plans. She’s so persuasive without trying, but that’s because people tend to forget that Riley Matthews will fix everyone and everything that she finds which is broken.

      “Come to my house. It’s game night.” Riley offers. She shoves her elbow into his side. Lucas actually jilts sideways because Riley is very bony. The gesture ended up being painful, for which she had to apologize. Ultimately, though, Lucas says he’ll join her. She says that she needs to get Auggie home because it’s his night to help make dinner. Lucas and Riley walk into the bakery without another word.

**At the Matthews’ Home:**

“GET THE DOOR, RILEY!” Cory shouts. Auggie and Topanga are struggling to clean up the pudding that Auggie accidentally knocked off of the counter. Unfortunately, the mixtures wasn’t fully stirred so there are essentially three different messes on the floor: Dry and unmixed ingredients, partially mixed ingredients, and wet and unmixed ingredients. Cory is chasing down every non-white towel to help. When Riley gets to the door she greets Lucas with an honest smile.

      “Welcome to the Matthews Hosue of Chaos where pudding ends up on the floor and Parcheesi is not nearly as fun as it sounds!” Lucas gives her a light chuckle and welcomes everyone with a healthy shout. Riley shuts the door behind her and starts to lead Lucas to her room. Cory then shouts at Riley to come back to the kitchen for a second as they are walking through the hallway.

      Riley makes a grumpy face at Lucas, “I’ll be right back. Go make yourself comfortable. We’ll be able to chill for like half an hour before anything is ready to eat. You want some water while I’m out there?” He sheepishly agrees to accept the water and heads back to her room. She is so convincing that she tiptoes behind him the whole way back to her bedroom. As soon as he gets inside she yanks the door shut and locks it.

      “Riley?” Lucas can be heard questioning on the other side of the door. She then quickly texts Farkle, who is waiting outside the window, and tells him to barricade the windows immediately so that Maya cannot escape. Both voices become prominent. Maya screaming at Farkle for being such a sneak and Lucas asking what Riley was thinking by setting the pair of them up.

      “RILEY!” Maya replaces Lucas at the door. She is kicking and pounding and telling her that she’s being a crappy friend. Riley doesn’t believe a word of it, though.

      “TALK OUT YOUR DIFFERENCE! RIGHT NOW!” Riley yells after sliding to the bottom of the door. She can see Lucas’ feet at the foot of her bed while Maya is just pacing back and forth. This is exactly what Riley was planning on doing – getting them together so that they _have_ to talk about the art program.

      Within minutes Topanga, Cory, Auggie, and Farkle are all poised outside of Riley’s bedroom listening. They do a lot of waiting, at least fifteen minutes of complete silence. But it ends up being Lucas he talks first, and everyone holds their breath.

**(Inside of the Bedroom):**

Lucas puts his hands behind his head, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. There will be no other opportune moments to talk things out with Maya. He had to be thankful for Riley at least taking an initiative in something she believes in… “Maya, I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you about the art program first.”

      “You’re damn right you’re sorry, Lucas! That wasn’t your decision to make and it sure as hell wasn’t your portfolio to build!” Maya wasn’t as passionate about things as she was about controlling what happens in her life. Anytime it looks like she’s getting ready to lose control of the few things she could keep in order she went haywire. This is was exactly why Lucas knew it was a risk trying to make the gesture in the first place.

      He sighs and stands up behind her, crossing his arms behind his back, “You are absolutely right.”

      Maya turns around and pushes him a little bit, tears welling up in her eyes. They weren’t tears of sadness, though, or even fear. They were tears of anger. Lucas took from her something that should have been special for her to do on her own. But she would have tried to get through the whole process alone and that would have made her not apply at all. Lucas wanted to prove to her that she was every bit as good as everyone told her. He wanted her to see how special she really was in spite of whatever self-confidence issues she harbored.

      “Then what made you think you just make that choice for me? Who do you think you are to me?” Maya huffs and then sucks in a dangerous amount of air. She gets a tiny bit dizzy in all of the frustration and anxiety. Lucas steadies her by grabbing each wrist and keeping her pulled a little closer to him with each passing second.

      When she calms down a little bit he just shrugs at her.

      “Everyone has always been able to show how much you mean to them but me. We have our games and that’s great, but what have I ever done to show how special you are to me? Riley and her family, they let you be a part of their family. Farkle, we know that he secretly uses his allowance to pay for your lunches. Even Smackle tutors you when you think we’re all busy doing clubs and sports. Everyone gives to you and you give back. Then there is just me and my lack of grandeur as a whole.” Lucas explains, hovering so near to her now that Maya’s chin actually is resting in the middle of his chest, “And as a friend I thought I needed to do something for you that was a big. Something would change your life for the better.”

      She pushes her chin into his chest intentionally when she lifts up. Maya wriggles her arms away from him and just kind of shakes in place. Her feet stomp up and down a tiny bit. Then she kind of jumps in place for a minute or two; and finally, she just points at him with both hands.

      “You are dense, Friar. Just being friends with you is enough for me. Nobody else banters like you do, painful as it is for me to admit.” Maya replies with as much cheer as she can muster. The fact that Lucas did want to do something as incredibly nice as getting her accepting in the number one art program for high school students in the entire city and state… that was incredible. But it gives her a strange feeling that she couldn’t put her finger on exactly.

      Lucas grins stupidly at her. The fact that she says just being friends with him would have been fine brings him some slight relief. However, he knew that he was trying to show her more. Even though he didn’t know at the time that he was doing it for those reasons, Lucas kind of realizes in those moments that he was trying to show Maya how much he needed her happiness to be happy himself. “Well, you have me, Maya Hart. I’m not going anywhere.”

      She gives him a high-five when suddenly Riley cheers from the other side of the bedroom door. In fact, there’s clapping too. Maya and Lucas both frown briefly before pulling each other into a hug. That is when Riley kind of declares her stance on everything, “KISS THE GIRL!”

      Lucas looks down at Maya. Maya looks up at Lucas. For a few seconds their brains have to really meld around the concept. Maya was even further behind the curve than Lucas was, seeing as he was a few minutes ahead of her and the realization that he was actually attracted to her romantically. Maya was very delayed but eventually she grabs the drawstrings on Lucas’ hoodie and jerks him down to her. It was a spur of the moment decision that she probably hasn’t even fully considered the consequences for yet.

      But man, she feels a spark when her lips crash against Lucas’ in a flurry of surprise emotions. Even though their faces are smashed together uncomfortably, the pair of them manage to get a couple of small pecks out of the interaction before Lucas just pushes Maya a few inches away. He looks a tiny bit frightened, which he acknowledges in a whisper, “I’m feeling things.”

      Maya cackles before nodding her head, “So am I. Hence the – that thing we did there…”

      “IS LUCAYA HAPPENING IN THERE OR NOT? WE CAN’T HEAR YOU MAKING LUCAYA A THING!” Lucas presses his sweaty palms against the thighs of his pants. Maya then motions to the window. She had put quite a show on about being pissed off for being trapped in Riley’s bedroom. But Riley wasn’t the only one playing things to her advantage. Maya saw the makings of a barrier when she arrived and made sure that whatever Farkle did to secure her wouldn’t work.

      Maya leads Lucas out of the Matthews home. As they close the window behind them, Riley can still be heard blending their names together. On the way back to the subway, Lucas offers to buy her dinner. Maya then laces her fingers into his, “You bring the pizza. I’ll bring the girlfriend.”


End file.
